


Drarry

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Harry is having the best time of his life, M/M, Muggle Culture, Muggle Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Draco wears muggle clothes in front of Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 322
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Drarry

Harry covered his mouth to contain his smile. 

“So?” the blond asked. Draco Malfoy, a full-blooded wizard from one of the families that hated muggles most, was wearing a suit with _crocs_. Together. “What do you think?”

Closing his eyes to stop the laughter, Harry took a deep breath. 

“Babe,” he started, but paused to fight off the giggle that threatened to be released, for fear of being the boy who’ll die.

The pause may have lasted longer if Draco ask him once again, “Is it not to your taste?”

Not being able to contain it any longer, Harry laughed.


End file.
